


Healing in the Shower

by weiyizhan



Category: Bjyx, Wang Yibo - Fandom, Xiao Zhan - Fandom, YiZhan
Genre: After racing sex, Cookies, M/M, Romance, a little fluff but okay, bathroomsex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiyizhan/pseuds/weiyizhan
Summary: Yibo got bruises from his recent racing incident. He went home to Xiao Zhan to heal him. His boyfriend prepared him cookies and his favorite Xiao Zhan delicacy.
Relationships: YiZhan - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105





	Healing in the Shower

He makes a deep sigh before pushing the door open. The whole house smells like freshly baked cookies, cinnamon and chocolate. He carefully placed his bag into the couch and marched into the kitchen where the familiar image was waiting for him. He practiced the smile since he drove his way home.  
He watches him placing the tray of cookies into the counter. His slim figure doesnt look like he’s been sleeping for days. He closed his eyes and sighed. 

“Zhan ge-“ 

Xiao Zhan, beams the most beautiful smile in the world as soon as he hears his voice. That smile feels like home, and he doesn’t want that smile to change. Not this pain he’s been enduring for the past few days. 

The older runs into him and welcomes him with the embrace that is almost crashing his bones. He loves it. It feels like nothing can hurt them anymore. 

“Finally my love is home.” He murmurs as he buries his face into his nape. “I miss you Bo Di.” 

Yibo tip toes to level into the height of his boyfriend. He carefully envelopes him with his arms as well. 

“Zhan Ge- “ 

Xiao Zhan breaks the embrace. Yibo knows Xiao Zhan knew what's up. It’s very impossible that he doesn’t. 

“I prepared your cookies, they’re gluten free as you like.” Xiao Zhan said as he marches back to the counter and unload the rest of the trays from the oven. 

“About the race, I’m fine.” Yibo says hoping Xiao Zhan would actually just let it slide. He knew he wouldn’t. 

“Stop it. We both know we’re not fine about how the events turned out. And I am still terribly worried, to be very honest.” Xiao Zhan doesn’t sugar coat his words, especially now that they’re together. 

“I’m sorry. Mom called and told me you cried.” 

Xiao Zhan’s mom is like his second mom, sometimes the older complains about his so-called favouritism of his mom towards him which he is very thankful for. The old lady adores him a lot. 

Xiao Zhan was in the middle of shooting his new drama,it was an ordinary scene with fewer lines. He was expected to film five scenes and he will be done sooner than the others. The director was instructing them about their retakes when his assistant ran into his side showing him a video of Yibo’s body rolling on the ground with his motorcycle. 

He asked for a quick break which the director favored. He felt his knees start to fail him. He ignored his assistant’s apologies for interrupting his work, who he asked to stream the race for him. He has been over protective of Yibo, yes, he’s competitive and an able athlete but he can't keep himself from worrying about the younger’s safety. 

His mom called right away telling him to relax and that Yibo will be fine. But nothing of those words seemed to fit into his mind. His boyfriend needed him now. He wanted to run into him and fight who ever tried to hurt him, but he’s here being helpless. 

“I will worry about you, I will cry if something’s going to happen to you.” 

“I’ll be okay. Things like that could happen in any sports event.” 

Xiao Zhan sighs his withdrawal to the topic. 

“Zhan Ge, feed me. I miss your food.”

He missed everything about being with Xiao Zha,the tranquility of his mind. The older just nods and checks the fridge for anything he can cook for dinner. 

“You should shower first before eating. I prepared the bathtub for you.” 

Yibo smiles.

“We can order food later, can we take a bath together?” 

The other stops rummaging the freezer and gives him a suspicious glance.

“Fine, I should see your bruises.” Xiao Zhan immediately undo his apron ties and tosses the piece of cloth into the empty chair near him. 

“You always have a wholesome reason for everything and I don't like it.” 

Xiao Zhan carefully slips Yibo’s shirt off, revealing his pale skin. The younger stands with his toes curling as he the older’s fingers starts to create a trace from his collarbones to his chest. One tap, he hums, his eyes linger on that pinkish spot. 

“What should I do to you, Wang Yibo?” When their eyes meet, Yibo feels the same heat as the summer when they first fell in love. This is pure torture to his yearning body. 

“Anything my Zhan ge wants.” He replied in a whisper.  
“Really?”  
On cue, a pair of lips captured his, strong arms pulled him closer to his Zhan ge’s body. His hands knew the pattern on how to discard all of the cloth that covers Xiao Zhan’s body. Xiao Zhan’s scent is mixed with fresh baked cookies and his gucci perfume. It makes him more eager and hungry of his Zhan ge’s body. 

He doesn't care if he lost this time but he breaks the kiss and starts to nibble the older’s jaw, cautious not to leave heavy marks on the visible area, he cant let the older wear turtlenecks and scarves cause it won't help him, it's his biggest turn on. He hears the other moan his name, “Yibo” that hoarse voice that he is the only one can hear it. The older man stepped backwards into the bathroom wall, a good place for Yibo to cage him with his arms, as he bent to worship those innocent erected nipples. 

“Yibo- please.” 

Yes. He loves him begging for him, calling his name in a way that he none in this world is allowed to hear. Lips continues to travel unto the small formed abs of the elder leaving traces of his saliva on his skin. 

“Zhan ge, you’re so beautiful.” Yibo pertains to the formed tent of his erection under his Gucci underwear. He kneels in front of him, and smells the scent of his clothed cocked. God, it smells like precum already. When that small piece of cloth finally discarded into his ankles, Xiao Zhan slowly kicked it somewhere else. 

The breath of the younger man on Xiao Zhan’d manhood ignites the heat on his stomach. Now, his breath is getting shorter and the only way to help him is to grab a handful of Yibo’s hair. Yibo knows how to drive this man out of his normal polite holy like demeanor. He moans as his tip was on his throat leaving small vibrations into the most sensitive part of his boyfriend’s cock. 

“Yibo, im-“  
“You’re not allowed to cum until we’re done baby.”

Yibo expertly bobs his head up and down, having his boyfriend’s dick to rub on his cheek walls. He feels the other’s grip on his hair tightening and his back arches into the bathroom wall for support. He let the tip of his tongue play on his slit the playfully slurps it. Without any notice, the older squirts its cum inside his mouth. Yibo smiles triumphantly and continues to swallow while meeting his boyfriend’s eyes. 

“Why- why the” Xiao Zhan shutters while regaining his breaths. 

“When I said I missed your food, I mean that Zhan ge. You know it.”

Xiao Zhan scans his body when he is finally able to stand up. And now is the time, Xiao Zhan asks questions about his bruises. 

“You don't have broken bones, do you?” 

Yibo smiles, leaning to kiss his boyfriend’s lips which the other just accepts dutifully. 

“I don’t have broken bones. Just some scratches. But it’s not that serious.” 

Xiao Zhan snakes his arms into his boyfriend’s neck. 

“You have to heal me, heal my painful bruises.” Yibo playfully pushed him further into the wall letting their bottoms rub against each other. His palms on his chest playing it gently. 

“Can you move? I mean, you’re injured.” Yibo smirks. 

“Zhan ge, I can do things to you even if I’m injured. I’ve been thinking about this, I missed you so bad.” 

Sometimes Yibo just stares at his boyfriend’s face. Xiao Zhan is literally his religion. Nobody can understand how much love his heart has been bearing for this man. The many months of waiting for him, slowly gaining his heart, his body and his whole self, Yibo can only cry in happiness.

Xiao Zhan initiated the next kiss. Yibo repays him with all of his might. 

“Zhan ge, your back.” He said between kisses. The older man obliged. When Yibo slips his finger between his ass cheeks, he knew it, Xiao Zhan prepared himself for today. Two fingers get in without warning. Xiao Zhan moans his name in satisfaction. 

“Yibo, we don't have condoms here.” 

“Oh, got no time for formality Baby.” 

Xiao Zhan shivers as the third finger invades him inside. Yibo’s fingers expertly play his insides hitting many spots, crazily. 

Yibo has been waiting for it. No lube but who cares. It might be kinda painful but it's not like this is the first time they do it without lube and condoms. 

“Bo di, I want you inside me. Now” 

That sounds like an angel's hymn.

It's not hard to get in. He’s hard enough to keep it easy. His thrusts are calculated as it might hurt the other slight. 

“Damn, tight.” 

Yibo reaches to turn on the shower. The water falls into them. 

“What are- ugh-you doing?” 

“Isn't it amazing like this. We can’t fuxk under the rain again so this is the best alternative.” 

Yibo’s pace increases as he feels he reaches that spot of his boyfriend. He can feel he might give up anytime so he holds his waist with both of his hands. 

“Zhan ge, I love you. I love you like crazy. I might die but I love you ugh!” His body shivers in euphoria. 

“Yibo faster, deep on me please.” Oh damn. He begged into the wall. Yibo laughs as he thrust deeper and faster. 

“I just said I love you but okay.” 

The sound of the shower pouring into their naked body fits perfectly to the melody of their skin slapping against each other. Their breaths, the moans and husky voices calling each other’s name just sounds heavenly for them. 

Yibo releases it on his boyfriend’s ass while Xiao Zhan squirts it on his legs. 

“Wang Yibo, I love you so much.” 

Yibo smiles. Satisfied. 

“Should we take a bath for real?”

Xiao Zhan smiles. He cups his face and plants a small kiss on his cheeks. 

“Wang Yibo, Wang Yibo. What should I do to you? Should I hide you so we can have a lot of times like this?” 

“Should we elope?”

They both laugh at the idea. 

“You know, I would willingly do it for you Zhan ge.” 

“Don't be silly.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t review this before posting. Pardon my mistakes. Anyway, hope Yibo and Xiao Zhan are cuddling now and safe.


End file.
